


Use Somebody

by enigmaticgrounder



Category: GMW - Fandom, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Farkle x Smackle, Gen, Zaley, Zay x Riley, lucas x maya, lucaya - Freeform, smarkle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticgrounder/pseuds/enigmaticgrounder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both could use somebody. Farkle and Isadora have an impromptu break-up and it's a game changer because they need someone like each other in their lives. The group is there and it takes Maya and a few familial inconveniences for the pair to realize they could need and love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They are in high school in this fic, they are in their Junior year at Abigail Adams High. Lucaya and Zaley are established btw.

     “Hey Isadora, I’m here.” The boy lets out after standing the doorway behind his girlfriend who was sitting with her legs crossed and her back slouching.

     Her tensed posture makes him worry even more; it makes the phone call seem like nothing in comparison. He misses her regal posture where she has her legs crossed, back straight, her head held high with a neutral, relaxed expression on her face and he hands resting on her knees or folded neatly in her lap. His heartbeat fastens as he takes a seat beside Isadora Smackle, his arch-lovesis of 3 and 1/2 years.

     His ears manage to pick up on something other than his pounding heartbeat. The noise of their little hangout manages to temporarily distract him from his current dilemma. He watches the people for a second unintentionally giving Smackle time to gather her thoughts. Topanga’s was too busy today, he thinks to himself.

     “I think we should break up” the girl sitting beside him blurts out, keeping her distance from him avoiding physical contact.

     His brain takes a good while to register and when it does he just nods in agreement. His mind and heart are out of sync, that’s not what’s supposed to happen right now.

     “I agree.”

     Silence. Infuriating silence enveloped the two as they both sat there stunned at what each other said. Katy, Maya’s mom, falls into Smackle’s vision and snaps her out of her frozen state.

     “Pardon?” She manages to squeak out.

     “I asked if you two wanted your usual smoothie order honey.” The older woman answers with a look of sympathy and concern on jet face. 

     Smackle forces her head to turn and her eyes flit over her boyfr- correction, ex-boyfriend who seemed trapped in his thoughts. She wills her head to shake and tells Katy, “No, thank you.” Katy acknowledges her answer with a small nod and a polite smile; Isadora can tell she wants to talk her and Farkle but the place is busy and the customers are calling out her name for her to service them especially.

     Katy excuses herself and leaves to cater to her yearning public. As the older woman went to step away from the couple Smackle gets to her feet as well, the action throws Katy off so she pauses. The blonde woman hears Smackle’s rushed good bye to Farkle before leaving the establishment. Katy toys with the idea that she saw a tear fall from the teenage girl’s eye but dismisses the idea soon after.

      **Isadora Smackle does not cry. Isadora Smackle never cries.**

* * *

      Katy doesn’t know why but the thought resurfaces in her mind when she’s closing up shop. She watches Maya, her little baby girl, waltz in mutters apologies for her lateness and explains she was out with the Texas duo. She just smiles at her girl as she takes the cloth from her to wipe down the counters. She doesn’t hear her daughter’s calls for a while.

     “Mom, what’s the matter?” Katy blinks. “Ma?”  
  
     Maya snaps her fingers in front of her mother’s face making a joke about her losing her hearing and their age.

     “Yes baby girl?”

     “What’s the matter? You look like something ‘s bothering.”

     Katy sighs, “I saw Farkle and Isadora today.”

     Maya scrunches up her brows, “And?”

     “They didn’t stay long.” 

     “So?”

     “And they didn’t leave together.”

     “Well that’s unusual.” The smaller blonde commented.

     “I’m certain that I saw Smackle crying.” Katy confesses.

     “What?!” Maya practically shouts; her tone gave off the impression of that concept being absolutely impossible. “Ma, that’s ridiculous!”

     “Is it really?” she asks although her initial response was to agree. “Is the thought of her crying that absurd?”

     Maya waits a little before finally responding, “No, it’s not. I’m just… really worried.”

     Their eyes meet and Katy can see the worry line growing deep in her daughter’s face, her eyes grew heavy with worry. Katy can see her brain overflowing with multiple scenarios that started to make her worry in her own right.

     “Mom, I gotta go!” Maya says quickly gathering her book stuff and bag hurriedly.

     “Where?”

     “Home!” she answers.

     “Okay! I’ll see you in a few!” Katy shouts after her as Maya rushes out of the place.

* * *

      She proves right to go home and not to his house because there he is, hunched over with his head out her bedroom window watching people pass by. He knows she’s there but focuses on watching the people; he’ll join her, he knows she will. Maya, the person he believes, does join him and they stare out into the crowd.

     “Farkle.”

     “We broke up.”

     Damn, Maya wants to laugh. Straight to the point, the news hit her hard and she winces.

     “You’re joking right?”

     “Nope. Isadora Smackle and I are over.”

     “Did you fight for her?” Maya blurts out, “My mom said Smackle didn’t stay long, so did you fight for her?”

     She only hears him sigh as her eyes are locked on the familiar faces passing them by. Farkle chokes out something and Maya finally looks at the boy beside her. She studies the face that was already looking at here, her gaze relaxed yet unreadable. Neither speak for a while because both Maya and Farkle wishes they’d put each other out of their quiet misery.

     Farkle’s eyesight blurs as he sees Maya give him a tight-lipped smile. Maya never did learn to watch a friend or much less cry herself with style and she watches the first two tears roll down the boy’s face before she does anything.

     “No… I didn’t.” He answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after.

     Tears slid down from his deep, blue eyes, followed by others until a steady stream of salty tears flowed down his cheeks. He was crying, Farkle Minkus was crying. Maya feels a tear escape from her own eye and takes a seat beside him. He takes her offered shoulder and rests his head.

     They don’t speak. The world around becomes a blur and the weight in Farkle’s chest oozes out slowly and painfully as they just sit there on the floor; the sounds of the world were muffled.

     After a good while, Farkle managed to doze off while Maya hummed her own little song while she thought of Smackle. Katy comes home a little later than expected as she stopped by to pick up Farkle some clothes and tell his people he’d be staying over. Maya feels better that her Mom took care of that but not enough to keep her mind of her Izzy. She’s glad though.

     She’s glad Farkle trusts her enough to show vulnerability. She’s proud she didn’t have to use words to talk him down; Katy comes in and sets up a large comforter on the floor for a place for them to sleep, something told her that neither would use the bed. Maya allows him to rest for a few minutes before she wakes him up for dinner and a shower.

     “Thank you for letting me stay over” is all they get out of him and that’s good enough for them. Shawn doesn’t impose on a talk with him because he doesn’t see that it’s over for the pair yet.

     They don’t stay up late to talk about it; they just lay on the floor staring at her bedroom ceiling until they both fall asleep.

* * *

      They all go to school and meet up in class at the usual time but Isadora is not there; Farkle’s heart sinks.

     “She’s skipping school?” Lucas asks, oblivious to the couple’s break up. Farkle planned to tell the others later in the day, of course Riley already knew.

     “Why would she?” Zay asks. “She’s never late, we always meet up here at 7:35.  Farkle, what’s up man?”

     He doesn’t hesitate and blurts it out as loud as he can because his voice is gone and his throat is sore. “We broke up!”

     The entire classroom goes silent and perfect timing- Smackle walks in the room, her hair in a messy bun and her glasses hangs from her mouth exposing the pale pink of her lips. She woke up late, Farkle registers and she moves slowly to her seat under the watchful eyes of her classmates.

     “Good morning” she greets halfheartedly, placing her books on her table in a neat arrangement.

     To him, her eyes look funny. She rubs them a little, her exhaustion seeps out of her body with a breath meshing with that of him. She could’ve have been crying all night, and he frowns at the thought. When he looks at her face he’s greeted by warm, clearly practiced smile yet despite that he feels warm and fuzzy all over, like he was floating on a giant fluffy cloud.

     “Hey” Isadora greets him, her voice coming out slightly more pathetic than she’d prefer in front of everyone.

     “Hi.”

     Silence.

     “Well, this is fun!” Zay exclaims absent-mindedly. His comment makes the group furrow their brows. “Get out of here!”

     After the second exclamation, they realize he was talking to the public who were entrapped with watching them. Maya and Riley join him soon after in dismissing their observers.

     “So they all know?” Smackle inquires to no one specifically.

     “It wasn’t me this time.” Zay tries to joke, only managing to get a small tight-lipped smile from her, their einsteinette.

     The outburst of the Smarkle Corporation’s split had him holding his heart more than the hand of his girlfriend, Riley currently. The bell rings and they wonder how time passes by so quickly.

     “How are you doing?” Smackle asks softly as she takes her seat behind him.

     “I’m fine. And you?” He whispers just as softly.

     “The same.”

     They just smile their best tight-lipped smile and force themselves to get lost in class. The rest of the school day is no easier or less awkward and the entire school knows. The two were tired of the sympathetic looks and glances they were getting, it’s even harder when they see pictures of themselves winning debates and accepting scholar words at school.

     The picture that overwhelms the pair the most is where they’re at the school’s first ever baseball league win; he’s got her thrown over his shoulder, she’s smiling and the camera catches the perfect moment, their best smiles and faces.

     Farkle's back is to the camera showing off his baseball tee with her last name and favorite number printed on it in bold white and her own baseball tee showing his name and favorite number as they celebrate with Maya and the others; it was the clique’s best school event picture.

* * *

      “Did you love him?”

     “What?” Isadora manages to croak out, looking up from her book.

     The gang had decided to do their homework in two separate groups to avoid drawing any more attention to one another; the boys went to Zay’s house and the girls decided to go to Riley’s.

     For now, it was only Smackle and Riley at Riley’s as Maya left to go to Topanga’s to pick up something from her mom. She was hoping to avoid this topic, she was honestly hopeful that they’d avoid this topic.

     “Did you love him?” Riley repeats.

     “I do--- I did” she answers, “I did love him.”

     “Smackle” Riley calls out. “Why’d you break with him?”

     “I. I. I.” the girl genius stutters refusing to look her friend’s face, “I don’t have to explain anything to you.”

     “I know that Smackle” Riley says, taking a seat beat her friend in the bay window. “But when has that ever stopped me?”

     “Smackle, you’re one of my closest friends and I want you to be happy.” Riley gulps, “And I believe that Farkle makes you happy. I know you can be happy without him and it may also be my Smarkle Corporation bias but I really want you to be honest with me---”

     “I got ice cream!” Maya exclaims happily, coming in the room through the bay window with a tub of ice cream and other sweets in hand.

     “With us! And yourself. We want you happy.” Riley finishes.

     “What’s that for?”

     “Well, we’re gonna have some girl time. Our moms” Maya motions between her and Riley, “-have managed to pull a few strings so we are having a sleepover tonight; After finishing our homework, we shall waste away with junk food, have well needed talks and stuff. Question is, are you up for it Smackle?”

     She sighs, “I’d love to but---”

     “WONDERFUL!” Riley and Maya chorus in unison cutting of the rest of Isadora’s answer.

* * *

      “So um don’t hate me…” Zay starts off to Lucas’ amusement.

     “Well, those words are never good.” Farkle lets out, dropping his pen.

     “Well, you’re sleeping over so this was bound to happen.” Zay informs the boy genius.

     “I’m what?”

     “Here we go.” Lucas chimes in with an eye roll.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic text represents the past. I'm trying to portray them properly so bear with the constant touching, it's my character development for them. I believe Smackle would be significantly more comfortable with Farkle and the touching okay? Don't kill me. This OTP is hard to write!

     “Look I really appreciate what you guys are doing but I’d really prefer to just be alone right now.”

     “Okay.”

     “Okay?”

     “Isn’t this what you want?”

     “Yes, thank you very much.”

* * *

  _“I’ll protect you” he whispers softly in her ear._

_“From what?” Isadora mumbles sleepily. Farkle wonders if she’s even awake honestly after all that crying she’d done earlier today and after all the work they’d done._

_He thinks for a moment and his brows crease. He lets out an exasperated sigh that warms up the back of her neck and she squirms in his arms a little. He waits until she has made herself comfortable once again and plants his face back above the nape of her neck._

_“I don’t know. Anything that’ll try to harm you.” He answers._

_“Aww---” Lucas tries to coo._

_“DIE ZOMBIES DIE!” Riley’s voice blared out throughout the room and brings the couple back to reality, reminding them of who they were with._

_“Get him! GET THAT ONE TO YOUR LEFT!” Zay shouts desperately, “BEHIND YOU MAN!”_

_“I got it!”_

_Maya gets to her feet, grabs the remote and lowers the volume, “You guys are disrupting the married couple on the bed over there and you’re making Lucas move. How do expect to draw properly on the Huckleberry?”_

_“Maya I’ll---”_

_“No!” Maya interjects then turns to the lazy couple on the bed, “And you two! Stop with being all cutesy, Ranger Rick won’t stop cooing.”_

_Farkle and Isadora laugh at their friend as she stands at the foot of Farkle’s bed with the cutest pouty face, neither can take her seriously._

_Lucas grins like idiot before scooping up the little blonde by the arms and carries her back to the large, black sectional couch they were comfortably nestled._

_“Okay Pancakes, you have all my attention.” The Texan boy assures her with a small smile. “I’m all yours.”_

_The pair of geniuses sat up and take a corner of the sectional couch for themselves. The warm, happy atmosphere of his room makes him feel warm and tingly._

_He and Smackle lay back in the large sectional sofa in front of the TV joining their friends. His heartbeat is like thunder, strong and sure embracing the current moment with his friends._

_“Me now,” Isadora hears Farkle call out in the most desperate and needy tone that she almost didn’t realize her boyfriend was calling out to her._

_“Did I just--?” Zay tries but can’t._

_“Did he just?” Lucas tries as well._

_She had gotten up from his embrace to go grab some food for the group because she was rather certain it was movie time. Lucas and Zay sat, frozen, with their mouths wide open and eyes locked on each other._

_Oh, they were ready to make fun of him while Maya and Riley just sat there in the couch, replaying the most adorable sounding words they ever heard their Farkle utter._

_Zay and Lucas, however, tried to make fun of their friend but were subjected to a hailstorm of foam balls from Farkle’s new Nerf Blaster guns. They still manage a laugh and Smackle takes another Nerf Blaster and shot both boys accurately at the mouth._

_Now, it’s Farkle’s turn to laugh and he feels a hand in his hair and she’s smiling at him like he’s her world and he’s positive everyone can hear the thumping of his heart._

_The loving expression on her face would have him weak in knees so much so he’d fall to the ground. He’s ridiculously uncomfortable with the look she’s giving him right now._

_He reaches his hand out and flicks her forehead to break their trance because right now, he’s sure as hell returning the look._

_“Ow!"_

_A chorused_ “Us now” _reverberates throughout the room and Maya and Riley drags Smackle out of the room saying they’ll get snacks for the movie they plan to watch._

* * *

      “How can two people that love each other deeply, simply stop Mom?” Riley inquires, holding her spoon pointedly at Topanga.

     “If you ever find out, let me know.” She answers.

     Riley and Maya sigh in unison, Topanga’s brow quirks at the sound of exasperation. They were all sitting around the breakfast table, Maya and the Matthews family.

     “Why hasn’t Izzy come over lately? I miss her. She was supposed to finish teaching me and Ava fractions and show us more constellations.”

     Maya and Riley smile at the thought of Smackle teaching Auggie and his friends. They all took a shine to her once Farkle and the rest of the gang explained her condition to them as well as what is appropriate and inappropriate behavior around her.

     They respected her space. Of course, they’ve gotten the jist of things since a good few years have passed plus they’re convinced Dewey has a huge crush on her so they understand why they missed her so much.

     For the past two weeks, Farkle and Isadora barely talk and it affects the group’s regular rhythm; they’d been struggling to get into a new groove. Isadora and Farkle have been spending more time with the girls and boys separately.

     Everyone is just relieved that they can get one conversation amongst themselves to flow properly for a while. They get sinking feelings individually in the pits of their stomachs because this was just seemed to be a problem thrown by the world they couldn’t resolve.

* * *

      “Okay! I’ve had enough of this!” Zay exclaims in frustration. “Your friendship with Smackle can survive this break-up.”

     Farkle sighs tiredly, “What do I do?”

     “You both just need to clear things up with one another talk” Lucas tells him, “Be honest. Tell her how you feel.”

     “That probably won’t work” Farkle informs him.

     “Why not?” Both Texans boys ask at the same time.

     “If I tell her how I feel she might the impression that I want to get back into a relationship.”

     “Why would she think that?” Zay mumbles before Lucas could.

     “Because I’m…still in love with her.”

     “WHAT?!” Lucas exclaims a bit too loudly, drawing attention to them.

     “Just a little bit!” Farkle shouts back as it that was to clear up anything. He watches his best friends storm off, more Zay than Lucas and Farkle smiles a little.

     “Farkle.”

     A small smile forms against his lips as he turns to the small girl who made it in his line of sight. His smiles widens when she touches his shoulder, he’s always pleased because her being comfortable with touching him a lot is the best gift she could give him.

     “Isadora.” He acknowledges, “Long time no see.”

     “We need to talk.”

     He’s still smiling at her even though her eyes are narrowed at him. Her brows are just adorably scrunched and her voice sounded menacing in a way he hadn’t heard in ages.

 _Buggy Awards. Debate_. The exc hange made him a little nostalgic, which would be worrisome to say the least because competitive Smarkle was a monster. His spiked hair distracts her; it was splayed all over…

      His eyes flitted over her, “I believe we do.”

* * *

  _“I hate overthinking everything and having breakdowns as a result of it Farkle.” Isadora tells him._

_He finds her sitting outside in the rain, in silence. And his heart drops because of the way she looks._

_“You’ll catch your death out here” he whispers hurriedly, throwing his dry jacket over his shoulders._

_She's soaked, drenched to the bone in rain. She looked like a wet, kicked puppy dog. All that Farkle could do was nod and pull the soaked girl under the umbrella for one. He was worried his move might have been too much for her due to the state she’s in but Smackle burrows herself into his chest._

_“You’re so warm.” He hears her mumble, “I know this is---”_

_“It’s fine” he cuts her off and she doesn’t flinch when she feels a strong arm wrap around her shoulder._

_He pulls her close to him and leads her to his house in silence. When they reach to his home, they head straight to his room and he goes for a towel for her to dry up while she waits, sitting on the sofa. He intended to simply hand her the towel to dry up but instead, takes a seat next to the drenched girl._

_He dries Isadora’s hair himself and they’re both surprised at Farkle’s own actions, his casual affection makes Smackle start to tear up. Her tear glistened cheek catches his eye under the eco-friendly night light they were under._

_“I’m sorry” he apologizes, thinking he’d gone too far._

_She just shakes her head; she wants to tell him. Whenever she gets overwhelmed, starts to disassociates or shut down, he’s always there to help. Farkle pays more attention to her than anyone._

_He gets her a change of clothes; she looks great in his space PJs and he offers her his favourite black hoodie. He’s a great boyfriend to her, he only wanted her happy._

_He goes to fetch some dinner and snacks for her soon after she changed. He too rushes to change, his mind all over the place as he informed everyone of Smackle’s whereabouts._

_He’s just a tired and stressed out boyfriend who had not realized he had her with him, dry and safe yet. He returns with all the comfort food and drink she liked, she sees his own exhaustion and tugs him by his marina on the bed to join her._

_They stay in bed together, sitting shoulder to shoulder with their backs against the backboard of his bed. They just talk and eat while the TV runs as background noise. The cool air conditioning lulls both to sleep; their presences heal each other._

_When her head falls on his shoulder and his on hers, Farkle wakes up. Farkle takes the opportunity to kiss Isadora gently on the forehead._

_“Napping together is my new kind of date.” He murmurs in her hair, earning a faint chuckle from the half-sleeping beauty._

_“Let’s crawl under a big blanket and watch movies. Let’s eat comfort food and be exhausted together.” She lets out, playing with the boy’s fingers. Her fingers interlace with his and they just fit perfectly for her._

_“Well, you listened to me! You big, stupid!” he retorts and she laughs. “I better let you get some sleep.”_

_He gets up from the bed and Smackle protests with a whimper as her head is guided to a nice comfy pillow. She finds herself sinking into the bed and it surprises her that despite that she still can’t sleep._

_“Farkle?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Can you sleep with me?”_

_He hums and makes it to her side moving from the new, large black sectional couch he recently got; he hesitates in taking a place next to her. He watches her visibly relax before relaxing on himself, he smiles softly as she loops an arm over his stomach. His smile grows and she snuggles closer to him eventually which makes his heart skip a beat._

_She tosses and turns away from him to his dismay which dissipates when she returns, resting her head on his chest. She grips his shirt desperately after she falls back asleep._

_He knows the nightmares she has about losing friends, her uncle and him. Nightmares of her detached father who she barely sees anymore, a similar fate they both share._

_Her breathing evens out when he  decides to kiss her forehead repeatedly to reassure her that he’s here. Her approving moans prompts him to cuddle her more and she leaves a sloppy kiss on his neck._

_“I’ll protect you” he mumbles sleepily._  
  
_“From what?” she hums groggily._

_“Anything” he manages before drifting off._


	4. Chapter 4

     “Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!” Maya demands.

     The scene that unfolded before just left her brain-fucked. She squints, her brows scrunch up adorably and her lips caught up in a pout; it makes it hard for anyone to be intimidated by her. Lucas holds back a slight grin because he’s also confused at what just took place; he turns to look at Zay.

     Lucas finds his best friend in a frozen stupor, his mouth agape with a finger pointed at Farkle, and Riley by his side also frozen but with more of a grimace look than a ‘what the hell just happened’ look.

     “Will someone please explain?” Maya presses, waving her right hand motioning back and forth with limited motion.

     “I’m going to have lunch with Jesse Hollandale,” Farkle explains.

     “Why?” the entire group excluding the absent Smackle inquires.

     “Because she asked and I like her, she’s a really nice girl.” Farkle answers uncertainly. “We’re just having lunch as friends.”

     “Riiigghhttt” they drawl in unison.

     “What I miss?” Smackle asks hurriedly, sliding into class; she lands right in front of Farkle’s desk, colliding into it a little but is held upright by him. “Sorry, I’m late.”

     Farkle smiles then lets go of Smackle’s shoulders once he deems her fit to stand on her own and tells her, “I told them I’m not having lunch with them today. I’m having it with Jesse Hollandale.”

     “Ah, she’s cute” Smackle comments.

     Everyone, excluding Farkle, is even more stupefied than before. Farkle laughs while Smackle smirks knowingly at him, raising her head a little to look at his face. He returns her gaze for a little while before facing Zay.

     “We talked” he explains to his still frozen best friend, “and we determined that our friendship can survive the break-up.”

     “So Jesse is your rebound?” Riley blurts out and Farkle has never been so happy that they’re the only ones in class.

     “No!” the tall boy barks out harshly, “She is not my rebound.”

     “Honestly” Smackle cuts in, “I’d be flattered, she is really beautiful.”

     Everyone except Farkle chimes in their agreement.

     “So y’all both cool with each other seeing other people?” Zay finally asks, unfrozen and back to normal.

     “We’re not---” Farkle tries.

     “Yes!” Smackle interjects, cutting him off.

     “SMACKLE!” Farkle exclaims. He feels her small fist hit him right in the midsection. “Ow!”

     The girl lets out a light, bubbly laughter that makes him and the rest of the gang smile. Now it hits them, they’re happy with their arrangement so they should be as well and they are. The bell rings cutting the good mood short and separating the group in pairs of twos.

     Farkle is the first one to step off but stops at the doorway with his arm out, waiting. Zay takes the opportunity and walks right in his best friend’s arms and hugs him to everyone’s amusement; they walk out of the classroom still in their embrace and the rest follow out.

     “Relationship goals!” Lucas jokes and the boys break apart laughing.

     “We better get to class” Riley reminds them. “We’ll see you at Topanga’s later since you’re having lunch with Jesse, right Farkle?”

     Farkle rolls his eyes playfully, “Yea.”

     Smackle walks over to him meanwhile he answers Riley and ends up under the boy’s arm. Riley shakes her head at the pair and she takes Maya’s hand jealously. Zay looks between the embraced pairs and goes to hold Lucas’ hand but gets an arm his shoulder instead.

     They laugh when Zay asks, “Why are you so afraid to love me?”

     “Okay bud, we’re going to class,” Lucas responds, avoiding the question.

     The three pairs go their separate ways; Farkle and Smackle shamelessly walk away immediately after Farkle bids them later with Smackle still under his arm.

     “How you doing bud?” Farkle asks softly with Smackle pulled in close.

     “I’m great pal” she answers back sassily.

* * *

  _“What was that?” Farkle asks again, purely innocent._

_This had been the fifth time he’s asked her what she said. The pair as well their entire Sophomore grade were at the Santa Monica Pier, a little school outing gifted to the students for their outstanding work on various school projects that amassed great profit. It was the start of summer, school was closed but no one was going to turn down the school’s free trip offer so here they all were._

_The clique had stuck together, roaming the pier as a pack with sweets either decorating their face or in hand; they were having a blast. Despite the large amount of people everywhere, Smackle wasn't totally uncomfortable as she finds herself in the safe spot of an arrow head formation. Man, her friends were really protective; she doesn’t really think they even know what they’re doing._

_She thinks about it really, and wonders how she is blessed with friends like these. She watches Maya swaggering ahead of her with Lucas strolling along beside her with his hands in his pockets._

_Smackle marvels at how they’re so close despite crushing on each other so hard, of course she knows Lucas and Riley are together but she can’t help but wonder how the two bounced back so easily to what they were before; she hopes she and Farkle can do the same but not- revert back to archenemies._

_She gets lost in her thoughts of how she became so close with each person in the group and doesn’t realize she stops walking until an unfamiliar face bumps into her and apologizes._

_“It’s fine” she assures the stranger._

_“Smackle?” It’s Charlie Gardner. “Why are you by yourself? Aren’t you always with Farkle and the rest of your clique?”_

_“Yea” She looks around in a panic, “I think I lost them!”_

* * *

      “Yo Hunk!”

     Farkle stops midstride and his head falls. Did she really call him that?

     “It’s actually Pretty Boy now” he corrects with a smirk, looking up from the ground.

     “Ah” she says smoothly, “Did Jesse give you that name?”

     His smirk grows wider. This is the game they’re playing now, and boy is it fun! Both have picked up on what they’ve been doing since the day after Farkle’s lunch date with Jesse. Who would believe that the two geniuses would fall in a flirty, teasing banter after their break-up? Answer, no one.

     They’ve proven to be the least innocent couple but still the banter was unexpected although they manage to keep it on the low, avoiding obvious teasing in public so people don’t get the idea they’re back together.

     “Nope! Donnie Barnes did actually.” Farkle corrects her once again, watching her like a hawk.

     “Ah, I’ve had a smoothie with him once actually” she tells him as she walks down the hall with him by her side. He was walking her to class.

     “Oh really?” He asks, feigning ignorance.

     “Yea.” They reach the class door.

     “Okay Isadora, why’d you call out to me?” he inquires, trying to act annoyed.

     “You always walk with me to class when we’re not together as a big group.” She answers matter of factly.

     “Yea,” he bites his lip a little, “We should cut that out so people don’t misread our relationship.”

     Smackle blinks a few times, “You think that’s really necessary?”

     “I think we should try just for a while.” Farkle replies with his eyes squinted narrowly, a common thing he does when he thinks hard.

     “Okay.”

     “Okay,” the boy repeats. It’s awkward now. “I’ll see you later after school?”

     “Yea, I’ll see you.”

* * *

  _People panic and that panic can be displayed differently in various ways by one person. Farkle, Farkle Minkus started off with the muted panic, silent and looking reserved on the outside but inside, it’s a frenzy of emotion._

_He made promises. He made promises to her father, her uncle, to Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, to himself and to her. She’d have a good time, nothing would go wrong and she’d be with him always. Wow, he royally fucked up his promise._

_As soon as realization hits that she’s not by his side, he doesn’t wait; Farkle Minkus runs off, dashing through people to get back to the last booth he was sure she was with him last._

_His level of panic increases when he reaches the booth and doesn’t see her, he curses under his breath. It’s summer. People are everywhere and Smackle, oh, his arch-lovesis is short and despite his height, he’s lost her in the crowd definitely._

_He runs his hands through his hair a few times until it’s a mess. He looks around wildly for a bit, trying to pick which direction to go and start searching._

_His muted panic converts to the casual shouting of her name, it doesn’t elevate further immediately because he sees Zay and Maya as well Riley and Lucas searching together. It’s when he takes a breath, he hears them calling out her name as well; there’s also an annoying ringing in his ear and a tingling sensation on his leg._

_He ignores them and continues to search without shouting because he decides not to jump to greater stage of panic. He’d find her; he’d always find her._

_Farkle Minkus doesn’t handle loss well; this is as heart-breaking if not more tormenting as the moving away stint with Riley. He can’t handle the loss of his girls, his friends. Farkle Minkus doesn’t know how to handle loss._

_Oh god! His mind is jumping to conclusions on what would or could’ve happened to her. He sprints to the rails where few people are and takes a breather. If I was Isadora, what would I do?_

_He remembers his phone when his leg bumps into the railing and his phone shape sinks into his skin. OF COURSE! He takes out his phone and sees he has 7 missed calls from her, 5 from Maya, 3 from Riley, Zay and Lucas individually._

_He hurriedly tries to dial her number and fumbles twice, worsening his mood and heightening his panic but he dials right and calls. Her voice is like a 6 foot wave of relief and her telling him her whereabouts quells his frenzy of panic by three-quarters._

_He runs to where she is, the far end of the pier looking over at the ocean. When they see each other, Smackle smiles at him like he’s silly looking while he looks at her like she was half-way across the world._

_He doesn’t run desperately to her but walks swiftly with a reserved look on his face. The closer he gets the more his facemask of reservation and calm chips away. She stands in place still smiling, unaware of her boyfriend’s internal turmoil. When he is just a few steps away the facemask falls away and Isadora’s warm smile disappears and she raises her arms to him a little for a reunion hug._

_He rushes in, engulfing the dark haired girl in a tight hug, spinning her around. She’s glad she’s wearing pants. She feels him, his ribs against hers and his muscular arms around her._

_Once her feet touch the ground Farkle’s feet crumble under him and he falls to her level a little more. He hugs her tighter, sinking his head in the crook of her neck. She feels his heavy breathing and his arms fall around her lower back, she feels it then._

_His unsettled panic; she doesn’t ask what’s wrong, that’d be a stupid question. She runs a hand through his hair and he lets out a large breath that blows some hair away from her neck. She trembles under his touch, knowing her absence caused this._

_He tucks his head in her neck more comfortably for both of them, his grip loosens and she feels the palm hand of his right hand against her back. She hears his whimpering and repeats like a mantra in his ear softly yet harshly._

_“I’m here. I’m here. Farkle, I’m here.”_

_No term of endearment can assuage him, she knows he has to hear her say his name._

_They stay in the embrace for a while that a few people stop and stare to watch the couple. Smackle catches the rest of the gang and a few schoolmates watching them from a short distance away._

_They all wear looks of relief and some carry on returning to the fair while others stand their ground holding on to their loved ones. Only Riley and the others approach them._

_Smackle sees tears in Riley and Maya’s eyes and the harden looks on the faces of Zay and Lucas. She smiles guilty at them and Maya turns into Zay’s arms to allow herself to cry in private while Riley let her tears fall freely, unhidden until Lucas pulls her into hug. Farkle’s breathing returns to normal soon after and they break apart just a little so he can look her in the eyes. She sees the tears brimming in his eyes._

_“I thought I lost you” escapes his lips first before he rests his forehead against hers and stands at his full height. He pulls her in for another hug. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” She tells, meaning it as much as Farkle._

* * *

      “Farkle.” He rolls his eyes playfully, her voice should be illegal.

     “Smackle.” He grins, ready for their playful banter to commence.

     “Could you tell the others I’ll be busy tonight and I’m leaving early today?”

     “Wait! Why?” he grabs her arm as she tries to walk away from him, “We all have last period together.”

     “I’m leaving now” she announces yanking her arm from his hold.

     “Why?”

     “I gotta go!”

     He tries to grab her again, “Smackle!”

     “I gotta go!” she repeats again before darting off down the hallway. He loses her among the Juniors as the bell rings as he starts to go after her.

* * *

  _After a panic people seek comfort in each other by breaking the ice with a hug. Them? As for them, they laugh. After finally breaking the individual embraces, they regroup at a space at the railing free of people; enough for them to stand side by side looking out at the sea and horizon, it was still early in the day._

_They stood from the left accordingly; Riley, Lucas, Maya, Zay, Farkle and Smackle. They look out to the sea before Smackle laughs out loud to her own surprise. She tries not to laugh, this is a serious situation but laughs some more. She’s afraid that if she looks at her friends they’ll judge her but she hears Farkle chuckle and then everyone else laughing along._

_What a bunch of weirdos they were._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at description but I love this story so kill me.

_“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Riley exclaims. “What do you mean you’re not going to the masquerade ball?”_

_"I can’t make it.”_

_“Smackle” Riley says with an uncertain look._

_“You’re lying.” Maya states bluntly, her index finger pointed at her raven-haired friend._

_“I’m not. I really can’t go.” Smackle tells her two female best friends._

_“Give us the reason why and we’ll drop this now,” Riley demands politely._

_“Riley--” Maya tries before Riley puts up her hand for her to stop._

_“It’s my-” Smackle tries, “It’s something I really can’t talk about right now.”_

_She watches Maya storm out of Riley’s bedroom and it confuses her greatly; how could she be so mad at her? Like what wills her to storm out like that? Did she care that much about her?_

_Or did she care about the fact that if she wasn’t there despite them planning to go together for months now? She’s overwhelmed. The genius turns to face Riley after breaking away from staring into the space Maya was standing not too long ago._

_“Riley” is all the girl manages; her voice was soft, her call came out needy and desperate._

_“It’s okay,” Riley assures her, “I got this.”_

_And she watches another friend leave, she’s all alone._

* * *

      “Hey Farkle.” The raven-haired girl greets.

     “Isadora.” The boy acknowledges tearing his eyes away from the book he was engulfed with.

     “Uh, I was wondering if you could come over today. To my house. And hangout?” She asks sheepishly.

     “I can’t,” he answers immediately, “I’m busy this afternoon, and to be honest I’ll be busy for a while.”

     “Oh.”

     “Yea.”

     “Well,” she tells him, “I- I’ll see you later then.”

* * *

  _“Can we talk?” Smackle asks quickly._

_Maya looks up from the art book in her hand and looks over to Riley. The pair had split off from the group as well as the duo of Lucas and Zay; nothing was going right for her. She checked Topanga’s for them first so the next place would have to be Riley’s but they weren’t there either so Maya’s was the place to check._

_“What about Smack?” Maya inquires cautiously._

_“Why I won’t be attending the ball with you?”_

_“It’s okay Smack,” Maya speaks up, “You don’t have to tell--”_

_"I want to,” Smackle says, cutting her off. “You are two of the most important people in my life and I want to be able to tell you things instead of disassociating. I want to tell you because I trust you guys, I want to show you that I’m human and I get overwhelmed with things going on in my life. I want to be as good, open and honest to you both as you are with me.”_

_Maya and Riley are taken aback and their looks directed to her soften, their eyes filled with compassion and love. If she wasn’t going to spill her secrets to them she’d be stuck in a tight group hug where they’d be crying and despite wanting to as well, she’d play it off between them. They get comfortable in the bay window turning to face her so she knows she has all their attention._

_“Okay. It boils down to my dad, my… his girlfriend and me.” Smackle informs the duo, “I may not look it but I’m insecure about my relationships with people and my childhood has lacked the basic requirement of familial love. As you know, my mother is dead and my father is barely around despite my achievements.”_

_Maya goes to say something because there’s a look in the girl’s eyes that makes her falter. Maya sees the same brokenness she has in her friend while Riley feels similar to the lack of parental love because despite who her parents are, they don’t always get it right. They turn to mush because they bleed the same as her, hell, she might be bleeding more than them both._

_“Ah.” Smackle continues, “After being diagnosed I noticed a change in my father’s behavior towards me; Things were never the same after that so I turned to academics so he could be proud of me, I’ve been trying my entire life to get him to attend a scholastic award ceremony with me but it has always been my uncle who’s gone out of his way to be there. Unlike Farkle who had you both and his father actually awarded him with praise or gifts but I really didn’t have anything from him.”_

_She continues telling her story of her relationship with her father. His off-handish behavior towards her, the rare moments where he actually acknowledges her, her traumatic babysitter experiences and how she fell on her former babysitter of several years to provide her with maternal guidance and affection. She doesn’t know why she can’t stop talking or why they don’t stop her but she continues because she feels like weights have been lifted off her shoulders._

_She moves on to her father’s current love interest with whom she’s having problems being around in general because of past experiences with others before her and how she can’t seem to trust her. Smackle assures them she’s a nice person, better than those before but she’s incapable of being no more than the retarded, autistic child she’s is talked of being._

_Maya almost jumps at her when she says retarded and Smackle almost has a heart attack; thank god for Riley who held her back. Her friends show concern and clearly want to voice their opinions but allow her to go on because what they have now is progress they shouldn’t break. Of course, Maya lets a few insults off which makes Smackle hide behind her hair to smile._

_“And lastly myself, I’ve been through various things that have made me inflict self-hate and just well bad stuff but Farkle-” Smackle pauses, “He gave me some help, he became a confidant and more of a friend than an arch nemesis which added to the reason I fell for him. Then I met you guys and started overcoming the hatred I have inflicted on myself.”_

_Wordlessly, they pull the girl in for a tight group hug as soon as she finishes her story. They hold each other for a long time and for a little while longer when Smackle hugs back; the girls all pat each other’s back comfortingly, she needed this. They needed this. When they break apart they all see each other with tear-filled eyes and they giggle. They just giggle._

* * *

      Maya grabs him by his shirt and pulls him close to a point where their bodies almost touch.

     “What’s up with you and Smackle?!”

     “What are you talking about?”

     “Since she left school out of the blue you two have been distant!” the little blonde barks in the boy’s face, “What happened!”

     Farkle kisses Maya nonchalantly on the nose and she shoves him back to the couch.

     “What you do that for?”

     “If she’s mad, kiss her,” he explains. “The method has proven to loosen or build tension between two or more people. It has proven to help me whenever I get into an argument with Smackle; she never stayed mad for long.”

     Maya screws up her face and Riley hits Farkle in the back of his head. No one was pleased about this; it had been 2 weeks after Smackle walked out on Farkle without explaining why and that set their new relationship off as well as the group dynamic once again.

     When Farkle was around, Smackle wasn’t and vice versa; they were barely any real group lunches or hangouts with clubs and classes in the way, they only had a few evenings where everyone was able to be at Topanga’s to do homework and even then there was barely little said by either genius.

     “We determined our friendship can survive this break up my ass!” Zay barks out then apologizes because he doesn’t swear.

     Everyone falls back in their seats, exhausted and unsettled. Everyone was upset at the two and they had every right to be. This is not the problem they wanted to have among themselves; the thought of another break up being similar to this would be problematic. If Riley and Lucas could separate and be with other people, why couldn’t Smackle and Farkle? They were the supposed to be the geniuses!

     Of course, Lucas and Riley’s break up had its own uncomfortable moments but it was not as bad as the current one. Smackle and Farkle’s relationship was based on trust and conversation, everyone admired that but the way they are now makes the gang wonder about the credibility of their relationship’s base.

     “Look guys” Farkle says loudly, “it’s been a month since we’ve broken up and I know we’ve been problematic and I apologize for the both of us but you’re going to have to handle it. We are only human and we’re having trouble readjusting, be patient with us okay?”

     Silence.

     “Okay bud,” Lucas responds, “Just we don’t like this, whatever is happening among us and between you and Smackle especially.”

     “I know” Farkle assures his friends, “We don’t like it either.”

     “Where you going now?!” the four chorus in unison.

     “OUT!” Farkle shouts back already on the steps leaving Topanga’s.

* * *

       _Also I had a huge fight with Farkle,” Smackle adds. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to go out with him to the ball as well. I’m not good at this… my cowardice makes this even worse.”_

_“Wow.” Maya and Riley marvel._

_“What?” the girl asks softly, a bit too innocently._

_“Nothing,” Maya dismisses quickly with a small smile on her face._

_Smackle shoots her an uncertain look, “Maya.”_

* * *

     “Sma--” Farkle barges in only to stop at the sight before him.

     “Farkle” Smackle asks as if in a daze when she sees Farkle walk through the door. “What are you doing here?”

     “I came to talk to you about… us,” The boy answers gruffly.

     “Oh” the other boy looks between the pair, “I’m going to go.”

     “No, don’t leave on my account” Farkle chimes in with his arms folded and glare unwavering.

     Why the hell was Charlie Gardner here? It rubbed him the wrong way. It shouldn’t have because they’re not dating anymore but it did. A part of Farkle felt irrational, he was totally uncomfortable at the thought of his Isadora and Charlie being close. Is she trying to replace him? How close were the two? Were they just friends or more? Farkle’s brows scrunch up when he squints at the boy standing in front of him who was also sitting by his ex-girlfriend. 

     The thought of being replaced scared him somehow. Farkle takes a breath, he wasn’t sure about their bond, he didn’t know and the most unsettling part is that they seem really close. Farkle was and still is a man of logic yet when it came to people he cared about his passion had a tendency to take over; he couldn’t lose her to anyone else, he refused to. Charlie watches the pair with curious eyes and gives a shy smile when Farkle makes eye contact with him.

     “You know what?” Farkle states, “I’m done. Can I just come over later any we’ll talk then? Will your dad be here later?”

     Smackle shakes her head. He'll be over later.

* * *

       _“Look,” Maya finally says speaking up, “I know how you’re feeling about this but it’s my duty as your friend to push you out of your comfort zone and show you how you are more than what you believe.”_

_Smackle tries to glare at her blonde friend standing in front of her in the most beautiful Shimmer by Bari Jay Sparkle Tea Length Tulle dress with a trendy crimped hairstyle. She looked beautiful and Riley in a red Sherri Hill long sleeveless open-back prom dress and her hair in a braided updo style was just as beauitful. Smackle’s eyes glistened at the sight of her two best friends._

_“Have a good time guys.”_

_“Well that didn’t work,” Riley jokes before hugging Smackle goodbye._

_“We tried.” Maya quips before doing the same as Riley._

_They had stopped by to visit Smackle before the guys picked them up at Riley’s so they couldn’t stay long. She couldn’t help but admire their beauty as they walked little in her room. She loves the look on their excited faces and she couldn’t help but giggled when Maya almost fell tripping on Riley’s dress._

_“Take care of Farkle?” Smackle requests._

_“Always” they answer before leaving._

* * *

     “Can I have a bite of that?” Farkle begs with a slight pout.

     Maya looks between her taco and Farkle who had come over not too long ago. He had a distressed look on his face; he gave her a summary of what happened when he went over to Smackle’s.

     She reluctantly handed him the half eaten taco and pulled out a brand new one out of nowhere. Farkle’s jaw drops and Maya laughs at him. They look out at the people passing by that they occasionally watch whenever Farkle came by her house.

     “Wanna talk about it?”

     “Taco bout what?” Farkle jokes before Maya punches him playfully.

     “Come on Farkle!” Maya urged. “It’s me. You can talk to me.”

     “…”

     “Do you love her?”

     “No, I don’t.” Maya just stares out into space, “I’m in love with her. I could sit down and listen to her talk and I wouldn’t get bored. She still makes me feel ‘BOYLALOO!’ The way I feel about Isadora is something you might find in fictional stories. Of course, we argue and fight but we’re just a couple as any other; we’re not perfect. I think I may want her for the rest of my life. That’s just how I feel now. I don’t want to sit by and watch her love some else. I want us, I want her. So you tell me Maya do I love her?”

     He waits and waits for an answer but he gets none. Farkle feels a tugging at his hand and sees Maya eating his taco; it’s absurd how didn’t even notice that. Maya blushes sheepishly as she looks at quarter of a taco she leftover. He gapes at her.

      “So?” Farkle asks bringing the subject back to him and Smackle.

      “I think you already know what to do Farkle.” Farkle hands over the rest of the taco to Maya who laughs at him but chows down.

      “I’ve tried many times the past month to kill my feelings for her but so far they’ve ended up killing me. And I’ve tried to forget but I miss her more.”

      Maya laughs then coos at him and Farkle looks away sheepishly yet she doesn’t stop. Farkle smiles, he always smiles when they talked about Isadora and Maya loved that. The pair was a couple that just seemed right.

      “Look Farkley, am only gonna say this once because I'll forget if you ask me to recall this so… yea.” Maya tells the boy bumping into his shoulder slightly, “I think one of the saddest things is when two people get to know each other but undergo a few challenges yet don’t try to fight for each other. Farkle if you think she’s worth it, fight for her; go out of your way to show how much you care and if she fights for you too, it was all worth it.”

* * *

       _Time stops when he sees her and Farkle takes two steps forward the pauses with Lucas and Zay behind him. The three boys are donning black and white suits, they look older than they should for Sophomore high students but they’ve grown into their skins. How he notices it was her right away? Maybe it’s the way she moved one of her dark curls from the middle of her face._

_“It’s Smackle” Maya states unconvinced, “right?”_

_No one can seem to tear their eyes away from the top of the staircase where she was standing in all her glory. Her long hair was styled in a half up, half down style fit for a wedding; the black studded masquerade mask she chose strangely brought out her brown eyes under the ball room’s light. She stood nervously in a purple and black sweetheart off shoulder floor length tulle prom dress. She was beautiful._

_Her midnight black hair shines and frames her face perfectly. The dress makes her look even more exquisite as it holds to her body just right. Hell yes, she catches his gaze and his eyes flit over her so many times he lost count. She was really a wonder, this girlfriend of his and Farkle lets out a breath of relief._

   _“She made it!” Maya and Riley squeal before dashing toward their friend._

_"Hey, you think she’s single?” Zay jokes._

_Farkle with his hand stuffed in his pockets clenched his jaw, “She’s off limits.”_

_"You’re jealous, it’s fine.” Zay brushes off before going to Smackle._

_Lucas clasps his hand on Farkle’s shoulder, “Congrats bud! That’s a great girl you got there.”_

_Lucas and Farkle turn their attention to the girl who was closing distance between them followed by Zay, May and Riley who was entrapped in a conversation about their friend’s arrival. Smackle explains that her father’s significant other pushed her to coming and explained how they managed to get her hair and make-up done so quickly._

_“Riley, if I may?” Lucas asks with an offered hand motioning to the dance floor._

_“Zay?” Maya inquires before Zay tugs her to dance._

_“Straight to the point aren’t they?” Smackle tries to joke._

_“…”_

_“Can we---”_

_Farkle drags her to the luckily empty balcony to talk. When they reach they face each other and Smackle can’t hold eye contact with him, she is nervous as hell but tries not to show it. The sky is dark but the rest of the city shines bright, the sight quells her just a little._

_“Do you do that a lot?” Farkle looks at her inquisitively, “Staring at people with so much intensity? You’re staring at me like you’re seeking every last bit of my soul right now.”_

_This is what she does, she babbles. A playful smirk fights to form on Farkle’s face as he is always amused when she babbles. She gets too nervous or overwhelmed and tries talking; trailing off topic and around the right people says inappropriate things. She turns and looked him straight in the eye, she felt exposed and self-conscious._

_"You’re really beautiful.”_

_His tone breaks her from her messy thoughts. She wonders why she falls for the trick every time; when she’s mad, he kisses her and when she’s nervous he distracts her with a joke, pun or general statement._

_It brings a small smile to her face just at the thought of him knowing her and how she ticks. She gets straight to the point after she clears her throat._

_“I’m sorry.”_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter. I write this off the top of my head so... Anyway thanks to those that read this.

_“Look. Everything I said earlier… I just said it because I was in a bad space---”_

_“Could’ve fooled me.” Farkle deadpans._

_“Look, Farkle, I’m trying to apologize, okay? I’m sorry. None of this is your fault. Just I’m sorry.” Smackle finishes._

_“I’m sorry too.”_

_“That was a lot fucking easier than to do than I thought,” Smackle practically breathes out._

_Farkle gapes at his girlfriend; he missed his cue to cover mouth but then bursts into a fit of laughter. He hears others laugh along with him and Farkle deduces that it’s the rest of the gang and Smackle feel relieved as the tension vanishes. Smackle knows they’ll take a while to see and agree that they’ve got her back when she needs them._

_Farkle takes the still jittering girl’s hand and her gaze meets his, eyes searching her face._

_“He leans in, brushing a stray hair out of her--” Zay tries to narrate._

_Farkle’s eyes dart up from Isadora to Zay, he was definitely irritating him right now. He isn’t afraid to admit he’s been going insane because it has been an entire week since he’s touched much less kissed his girlfriend._

_HE. REALLY. WANTS. TO. KISS. HIS. GIRLFRIEND DAMNIT! Farkle’s pointed look changed into a stone cold glare and Zay backs away from the doorway to the balcony with an amused smile on his face._

_Farkle turns back to look at his girlfriend adoringly .Her eyes spell it out for him. He’s doing it again, staring at her like he’s her world and he grins a little because despite being smarter than him she’ll never understand that she drives him insane._

_He leans in to give her a kiss on her cheek, she wasn’t aware of him as she was watching Zay, Maya, Riley and Lucas prance hilariously on the dance floor._

_She turns before his lips reach her cheek and they both freeze in place. Her breath hitches because she really wants to kiss him too. They glance up and look into each other’s eyes; He smiles tentatively at her and yea, this is happening._

_“Minkus!” That’s Mr. Matthews._

_When he looks up, there he is in all his upset glory charging for him._

_“GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!” the older man barks aloud, “YOU BOYS CAN’T HAVE ALL OF THEM! GET OVER HERE!”_

_Farkle gives her a quick peck on the lips before running off comically with Zay and Lucas behind him. The fear on their faces was too much for everyone to see. What a bunch of they were indeed. Smackle laughs out loud when she’s joined by her friends._

* * *

     He’s been knocking on her door for a good 5 minutes, he knows she’s there. Honestly, he’d fall for it if she just didn’t have the living room lights on maybe. He knocks a proper beat on the door using his knuckles.

     “Come on Izzy!” he urges, “I know you’re in there.”

     No answer.

     “I brought food.” Still no answer.

     Farkle sighs, frustrated at Smackle’s stubbornness and pulls out a key of his own. Yes, he has a key to her family’s apartment; Smackle’s uncle gave it to her as a sign of trust because with his new job he wouldn’t be around as he used to.

     He smiles at the memory of meeting her uncle when he was officially introduced as her boyfriend; he was overjoyed at him being her boyfriend and happily accepted Farkle as her boyfriend well, that is, after the mandatory ‘if you hurt my niece’ talk.

     He alerts her that he’s coming in, enters the apartment and heads straight to kitchen to put down the groceries her uncle asked him to buy. He had gotten a call from her uncle informing him her dad had an impromptu business trip to California and Kyla, the current love interest was at her parents’ in Chicago. He saunters over to the living room couch where a body laid covered by a blanket.

     He hovers over the back of the couch and lifts the blanket off just enough for him to see her face. Yep, she was ‘hiding.’ He dangles a tub of ice cream in front of the little opening so she could see it. Smackle sighs and reluctantly and sits up, she rolls her eyes at him.

     “Hey!” Farkle feigns offence. “Surveys show that only the coolest friends and boyfriends come baring gifts of delicious unhealthy food to their loved ones. Those people are normally elated to see the bringer of the food ya know?”

     He wipes away Isadora’s single tear, “Yea, I know.”

     “I blame you for making me happy,” Smackle bites out.

     “I’m okay with being blamed for that,” Farkle admits. “And you know why I’m here so you know that you’re stuck with me all night.”

* * *

 

      _“Isadora,” Farkle calls lovingly, “May I have this dance?”_

_She turns to see his offered hand and she smiles. It was almost ten and she had been avoiding every attempt to dance, yes, that was an untold reason why she was even more unwillingly to go the ball. She hasn’t had much experience waltzing much less dancing in general; her shy smile was answer enough and she takes his hand._

_“I would only dance with you, Farkle” she answers. She can hear Zay and Lucas gasp feigning hurt to her amusement._

* * *

 

     “You hungry?” She asks innocently changing the subject and he lets him.

     “So are we having a sleepover?” Farkle teases. “Cause I’m down for hair-braiding, pillows fights and talking about boys.”

     Smackle rolls her eyes and makes her way to the kitchen. “This isn’t a sleepover.”

     “Who’s your favourite chef?”

     “You are.” She pauses, “Even if it’s just instant noodles.”

     A smile forms on Farkle’s lips as he watches her put her hair in a messy bun. She’s a beautiful mess donning black pajamas pants and a black marina to match.

     Her captivating eyes catch him staring at her and she furrows her brows making her face scrunch up adorably, he wanted to give her a kiss on the forehead. Friends do that right?

     That’s right. They were friends now. Just friends. Friends. Why did it bother him so much? Farkle felt butterflies in his chest to see Isadora busying herself in the kitchen He gulped and collected himself.

     Isadora ran her a hand through her dark, slightly locks. If Farkle wasn’t busy sitting humbly by Smackle, he would be playing with her hair. Farkle leaned against the marble top counter in the midst of the kitchen.

     “Farkle.” Smackle called, directing her penetrating eyes to his.

     “Hm?”

     “I asked what you wanted to eat.” The young girl clarifies.

     “Can’t we just order pizza?” the boy whines.

     “You can” the girl responds, “I want something I can drink tea after eating.”

     “How bout we just have tea while we wait on the pizza?” Farkle offers. “Pretty please, I’ll order a side of cinnamon sticks and a side of buffalo chicken wings.”

    The girl looks away from the pot in hand then sighs basically giving the go ahead to call Dominos. Her eyes linger on the pot in hand thinking of the first meal she’d ever cooked for Farkle, it was honey baked roast chicken with white rice. Yep, she knows how to cook; with fluctuating help schedules from hired hands, she had to.

     Isadora Smackle never held a babysitter other than her uncle long until Maryse Perez who was a college student at the time who managed to stay with her for 3 years. She was beauty and someone Isadora looked up to but they don’t talk anymore, not since she left for Germany where she landed a job in engineering. She’s grateful for the time they spent together. She pours out two cups of lemongrass tea which Farkle happily scoops up.

     Smackle saunters over to sit on the steps leading to the hallway where the bedrooms are and sits there on the floor content with her cup of tea.

     Farkle joins her after he turned off the kitchen light and squeezes in the tight spot with her. They face each other with Smackle’s legs in between Farkle’s, it takes them a while but they get comfortable.

     “Why’d you break up with me?”

     “…”

     “Come on, we’re just talking about this.” Farkle gives her a look, “We need to talk about this.”

     “Are you still mad at me?” Her curiosity getting the better of her.

     “No” the boy answers as he runs one hand through his hair.

     “Are you sure?”

     “I was never mad at you Isadora,” Farkle admits.

     “What were you?” Smackle asks quickly.

     “Hurt.” He answers truthfully.

     There’s a long pause of silence.

     “So why did you break up with me?” he presses once more.

     “We both know this relationship would have limitations resulting in---”

     “No technical talk Smackle,” Farkle says cutting her off. “Give it to me straight.”

     “To be blunt, I was insecure about our relationship for weeks and I---”

     “… Couldn’t come to me and talk about it.” Farkle finishes.

* * *

  _He tells her to wait a second and jogs over to his little blonde friend. Farkle kisses Maya on her left cheek to her surprise and whispers his gratitude before having his long awaited dance with his girl. They waltz together in sync as if they were carrying out an experiment in a lab, perfect harmony._

_“You’re doing it again” she mumbles while they waltz around the room._

_“You’re the best thing that has ever been mine,” Farkle catches himself. “Ya know, I don’t mean to state claim. I just---”_

_Smackle laughs, “I’ll let it slide. I kinda like it.”_

_Farkle grins._

* * *

      The doorbell goes off.

     “That’s the pizza,” Farkle states, happily taking the opportunity to untangle himself from Smackle and take a breath.

     He collects the pizza and pays the delivery guys with a genuine smile. He sets the food and drink out on the table in front of the television, Smackle watches him curiously still sitting in the doorway.

     The sound of rain drops bouncing of the building roared in his ears. The sound is quite therapeutic for her and eventually she gets up and stars out the window, watching the rain drops slither down the panes.

     “Joining me on the couch or not Smackle?” Farkle calls out from the couch.

     “Are you mad at me now?”

     “No, I’m just hurt.” He answers, looking straight ahead while mindlessly browsing through Netflix.

     “We never did finish Stranger Things,” he comments. She gives a confirming groan.

     After one season of Stranger Things, two seasons of Gotham and the entire series of Mr. Robot someone finally says something.

     “You gonna eat that?” Farkle asks with a pout.

     Smackle gives him her plate of wings and removes herself from the couch.

     “Isadora, is there a problem?”

     “I still love you,” She answers honestly.

     “Oh,” is all she gets.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. It was fun.

     “Isn’t it a beautiful morning?”

     “I’d say yes, but you’re here.”

     “Ouch.”

     “Can you tell me why you’re attacking me so early in the more?”

     “You’re in my bed.”

     “HA!” Farkle exclaims, “Says the one wrapped around me.”

     “Okay” she tries to get up, “Wow, judgmental much?”

     She gestures to his hands that were wrapped around her waist. Judgmental. She’s hovering over him and Farkle smiles like there’s no tomorrow.

     The way her nose wrinkles, her lips move, her smirk are killing him right now so much so he licks his lip in deep concentration and bites tentatively making her tilt her head to the left slightly. She’s ready to gloat but he just smirks.

     He grits his teeth and his jaw line makes her weak, she’s practically on top of him. He shifts between her legs; yes, he was nestled between her legs.

     She moves her hands from either side of his head and momentarily sits on him before attempting to get off. Attempting. Farkle’s hands grip her hips.

     “Stay.”

     Farkle Minkus’ morning voice should be illegal because it goes straight between her legs. The difference between her in freshman year and junior year is she knows how not to make anyone see she’s… on.  

     “Didn’t you want me to teach you how to make an omelette Farkle?” Smackle bites out.

     Farkle smirks because he knows. He’s got her right where he wants her. Smackle stretches and Farkle’s eyes are glued to the strip of skin showing above Smackle’s waistband.

     She hides her smile and blush behind her hair. She kinda wants to take back telling him he was a great boyfriend last night. He sure is acting needy.

     “Whoa!” Maya sounds and the couple in bed freezes. They’re 100% sure the others are with her as well.

     “This is all your fault!” Smackle whispers accusingly before quickly getting of Farkle.

     He who reluctantly gets up and stands beside her while she tries to fix her hair. She had that bed head with a sleepy look that would make girls envious and boys fixated. Her hurriedly trying to fix it just made it worse making her look more messy thus more seductive.

     Maya has the biggest smirk on her face. Riley is red as a tomato. Zay is wide-eyed and frozen with a smug look on his face while Lucas is a tomato covering his eyes.

     “It’s not what it looks like!” Smackle shouts guiltily pointing at all of her friends.  

     Farkle does not help when he throws his arms around her waist and pulls her so her back is against his chest and his lips pressed against her neck when he rests his head on her shoulder.

     His bed head had its moments fluctuating between giving him the hot mess look, just a cute mess look or the hilariously funny-looking look. Still all three looks grew on you.

     “Riiiight,” everyone excluding the pair drawls.

* * *

  _"Glad we talked about this,” Isadora deadpans and walks to the kitchen._

_“Any reason why you still love me?”_

_“Because you’re you.”_

_“Well isn’t that specific” Farkle challenges._

_She has this exasperated look on her face, “I love you and it terrifies me okay?! You deserve better. You deserve the world which has a girlfriend that doesn’t limit you and your desires. I just want to apologize and as much as an excuse it’ll sound like, I’m not used to being a top priority by anyone but my uncle and when I am top priority or put first it only lasts a little while and I fall back to my previous state.”_

_“I apologise for deeming myself to not be the girl you deserve- I mean I'm sorry for determining what I believe you deserve but I felt guilty okay!” She turns away from the sink to find Farkle standing in front of her with an intrigued look on his face._

_“We’re not dating anymore, and I don’t want to pretend everything is okay and I don’t still love you because I do. I just don’t want to go back to being arch nemeses that occasionally go out for smoothies together; I’m hoping we can stay friends because I never not want you in my life Farkle because I need you. I really could use somebody like you in my life.”_

_There’s a full minute of excruciating silence after her confession that makes Smackle fear the worst. He doesn’t say anything but pulls her into a well needed tight hug that lasts for about a good 30 seconds before her arms draped around his neck loosen its tight hold whilst Farkle’s hands wrapped around her lower back move to hold her._

_At last, he pulls away, and they look at each other. Their faces are close and they search each other’s eyes, Farkle gives her a winning smile._

_"If I’m going to be completely honest, I don’t want that,” Farkle tells her. “The thing is, Isadora… I love you too.”_

_He places a finger under your chin and tilts her mouth upwards to his. He presses his lips against hers and he wraps his arms tighter around little body. Everything melts away around them as they lose themselves in each other, and when they pull apart their hearts are racing._

_He pulls her in one more time because that felt really good but this kiss is not safe and assuring but a passionate statement. Luckily the kiss went two ways and lasted a bit too long for their lips. He slowly pulls away from the kiss with a boastful smile savoring the moment._

_“Does that clear anything thing up?”_

_“Yeah, but I’m not completely clear on it. Can you run that by me again?”_

_Farkle laughs nervously, “Sure.”_

_He leans in again but only for his lips to meet the palm of her hand. When his eyes open, he looks at her with a look of irritation mixed with amusement because she’s blushing hard._

_Farkle wants one more kiss. Atleast one because her lips feel like heaven and his chest is yearning for that rollcoaster ride of butterflies._

_“It’s time to g_ _o to bed, I’ll be in my room” she says quickly slipping out of Farkle’s grasp._

* * *

      “Anyone up for breakfast?”

     “We brought!” Riley informs her friend with a classic Riley Matthews smile.

     “May I have pancakes?” Zay asks adorably walking behind the girls to Smackle’s living room.

     “Zay, we bought pancakes,” Maya chastises.

     “Is!” Farkle groans out following the girl who was attempting to make some hot chocolate in the kitchen.

     He arms find their way around her waist, Maya smirks then scowls. Let the teasing begin. Smackle runs her hand through his hair to his pleasure before pushing him away. He frowns at the action and rests his chin on her shoulder.

     “You guys touch a lot.”

     In a small voice he tells her, “I’m not sorry.”

     “I know” she whispers, “I’m not sad you’re not sorry.”

     A foam ball hits Farkle in the back of his head, “OW!”

     “Pay attention to us!” Zay and Maya whine. Farkle pecks her cheek softly and struts over to his friends with a nerf gun in hand.

     “Wait!” Lucas calls out, “WHERE’D YOU GET THE---”

* * *

_“I’d rather be in your bed!” Farkle exclaims lying on the floor in front of Smackle’s bed._

_Smackle places her head where her feet were and her hair falls to the ground, Farkle laughs. He wasn’t directly at the base of her bed. Despite everything in her sight being upside down she’s the saddest look on his face, well the saddest he could make up. She slides down a little and Farkle gets the message and they share a quick kiss before Smackle returns to their original sleeping position._

_He whines again._

_“Fine!” she submits, “No touching.”_

_Farkle’s already on his feet and smiles at her building a wall of pillows between them. With a triumphant smile she glowers in her successful pillow wall and Farkle squeezes her nostrils for a sec before flopping down on her bed._

_Neither had any plan of keeping their hands off each other, they both know how she sleeps. It was bound to happen anyway. Smackle uses Farkle as a pillow, resting her head on his chest while he runs his hand through her hair, glad she was his._

* * *

      Riley’s lips are pressed against Zay’s shoulder as she watches the reunited couple that was Smackle and Farkle. They sat in the same chair, her legs over his eating breakfast she and Maya brought for all of them to eat. In between bites she sees this goofy, totally in love grin and look on Farkle’s face while he watches Smackle eat neatly. Maya snaps a photo of it.

     “I’m glad you guys are back together” Riley says to no one specifically. Everyone grins.

     Zay feeds her a spoon of his cereal, “Guys. Humour me for a second.”

     Everyone turns their attention to Riley, “Cereal is just breakfast soup.”

     A collection of agreement, refusal and groans of disappointment flood the room. While the two couples, Zaley and Lucaya, argue Smackle sighs taking in the atmosphere of the room.

     It’s definitely a lazy, sunny Sunday morning and the faint smell of hot chocolate and caramel wafting through her home and the air conditioning’s cool breeze giving her goose bumps.

     “Do you maybe, um-” Farkle tries, “May I kiss you? I really want to kiss you right now.”

     Smackle turns slightly to be face to face with her boyfriend. Her lips are soft, plush to the touch. It was a quick, soft kiss really but it was a quick, soft kiss with a message and with such a feeling Farkle has to tell her to breathe. Smackle realises she was unconsciously holding her breath.

     “God, I love us!” she mutters under her breath gaining a smile from all who heard her also referring to everyone in her living room. The arguing continues and Farkle joins in on the debate.

      _“Smackle if you think you can mess up so bad we’ll just give up on? You can’t. You’re a part of this little family of ours and you’re going to feel the full weight of that. You’re going to wish we threw you out.”_

     Smackle holds back a laugh and looks between Farkle and the arguing couples who are all caught up in a heated debate about cereal just being a breakfast soup.

_“We’re all one big, dysfunctional family.”_


End file.
